Un oscuro regresar
by CecyBlack
Summary: Después de la segunda caída de Voldemort, las cosas no son como se suponía, los Mortifagos lograron vencer a los que quedaban de la luz, y todo aquel que apoyara a Harry era asesinado o llevado a Azkaban... U/A. Dark Harry. Dark Ron. Dark Hermione. Dark Neville.
1. Preámbulo

_**Los personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 **Prólogo**

Había una vez una historia que hablaba de un mago Tenebroso, el mas malo que pudo haber existido; Lleno al mundo de miedo y horror; nadie estaba a salvo, todo aquel que se negaba a unirse a él, terminaba muerto.

Hubo un grupo de personas que luchaban con fervor en contra del maligno. Un día el mago tenebroso recibió la noticia de una profecía donde dictaba que llegaría alguien con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo. Dos familias que peleaban en contra de él, cubrían los requisitos y sin esperar mas señales decidió atacar al niño que según él, tenían mucho en común.

La familia fue traicionada por alguien llamado amigo y el mago los encontró y mato a los padres, pero cuando quiso matar al niño, el poder fallo y él fue destruido.

Todos celebraron la "muerte" del innombrable gracias al niño-que-vivió.

Seria una mentira de mi parte que desde ese día 31 de octubre de 1981 todo seria mejor para ellos.

El mundo mágico vivió trece años de paz, trece años sin preocupaciones, pero en Junio de 1995, Él regreso.

El-niño-que-vivió junto con sus dos amigos fueron el faro de la luz, pasaron muchas complicaciones, enfrentaron muchos retos, salvaban a las personas y se mantenían firmes hacia su propósito.

En Junio de 1998 el señor oscuro fue derrotado finalmente, hubo demasiadas perdidas, que se sacrificaron por un mundo mejor, pero ya todo iba a estar bien, aquellos que murieron serian reconocidos como los héroes que son.

Con el tiempo el mundo se recupero, los Héroes crecieron, formaron su familia, ya no había problemas, todo estaba e iba a estar bien, por que el trió dorado como eran conocidos iban a salvaguardar el mundo.

Me gustaría admitir que ese fue el fin, que todos vivieron felices por siempre, pero seria una mentira, como dije al principio esto solo era una historia.

La verdad fue, a pesar de la derrota de Lord Voldemort o el señor tenebroso, el mundo no cambio.

...

El mundo mágico no era lo que se suponía que debía ser, muchos sin decir la mayoría pensaban que al caer Voldemort definitivamente, todo seria tranquilidad y paz, pero no fue así. Los mortifagos junto con sus "aliados" (gigantes, hombres lobos, acromantulas, etc.) pudieron derribar a los que apoyaban a Harry Potter, el vencedor de Lord Voldemort, el niño-que-vivió.

Al triunfar, se inicio una caza nuevamente contra los hijos de muggles y los mestizos, pero mas que nada a los que sobrevivieron de la batalla de Hogwarts. Nadie podía vivir sin estar preocupado de si iban a encontrarlos.

Muchas raíces mágicas se extinguieron, los que mantenían la esperanza, poco a poco la perdían, no había salida.

Muerte, mas muerte, traición, dolor, ira, venganza eran muchas las emociones que se sentían, pero poco a poco la gente empezó a someterse, los de Linaje puro empezaron a regir el mundo, ¿que importaba que Voldemort no estuviera? Ya tenían lo que ansiaban, un mundo en el que pronto seria radicada la pestilencia que habían traído los traidores a la sangre, mestizos y los sangre sucia.

El mundo mágico se volvió una dictadura y los que tenían el poder eran unos tiranos. Se aprovechaban de lo que tenían a la mano y lo usaban a su propio beneficio.

Pero ¿qué paso con nuestros héroes? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por que dejaron que sucediera esto?


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Quienes son?

**Los Personajes y los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Un timbre sacudió la tranquilidad de los tres habitantes, quienes se encontraban mirando el triste cielo que no adornaba ninguna estrella desde hace mucho tiempo. Se levantaron con aburrimiento y cada uno se dirigió a un lado del espacio donde se encontraban. Cerraron las rejas y trataron de hacer algo que se viera normal.

Un hombre pelinegro empezó a mover las manos y a crear luces con diferentes formas.

-Te van a descubrir, y luego el castigo va a ser peor.- dijo una voz ronca a unos quince metros de él.

-Si llegaran a venir me detendría, pero sabes que no llegan hasta acá arriba, nos tienen miedo.- su voz era afilada como él hielo.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, MALDITOS BASTARDOS DE MIERDA! VERÁN CUANDO LOGRE SALIR LO QUE ES SUFRIR...- gritaba sin control una prisionera de alto peligro mientras golpeaba con sus brazos y manos los barrotes de la celda.

-Tienes que controlarte, sabes que ni siquiera nos escuchan.- dijo su compañero de a lado con desgano, puesto que cada que se enteraban que alguien llega, hacía lo mismo, pero ella (como siempre) seguía gritando y maldiciendo hasta a la madre de Merlín.

-Déjala, sabes que en unos momentos se calma, tiene que sacar su furia haciendo algo y aprovecha cuando esos idiotas vienen a "inspeccionar" el lugar.- dijo el pelinegro con voz monótona y sin siquiera alterarse por el ruido que se generaba en el área donde se encontraba, estaba tan concentrado haciendo matices de diferentes colores que se producían por el movimientos de sus manos, podemos simplificarlo como: MAGIA.

Si, magia, ellos eran dos magos y una bruja. Estaban encerrados en una prisión de alta seguridad, llamada Azkaban. La cárcel era resguardada por demasiada magia y custodiada por horrorosas criaturas que absorbían la felicidad, esto hacia que fuera imposible que alguien escapara, ademas de que se encontraba en medio del océano. Algo difícil de obtener, pero para algunas personas no imposible. Tenían mucho tiempo encerrados, por haber asesinado a miembros importantes del ministerio; el cuanto no era lo importante, ya que el tiempo cuando estas sin libertad no tiene tanta importancia, y mas en ese lugar quieres con desesperación irte y olvidarte de todo lo que te rodea.

La mujer dejo de hacer ruido y los hombres de repente se pusieron alerta, al escuchar gritos y gemidos de alguien, enseguida se dieron cuenta que tenían un nuevo compañero de sala, en otras palabras había otro prisionero.

Los tres compartieron una mirada donde se podía ver un destello de felicidad; por fin podían lograr su cometido.

Entre mas se acercaban los ruidos, mas se preparaba un hombre un poco desalineado, mientras el otro y la mujer se alejaban hacia lo mas profundo de su celda.

En seguida sintieron que ya estaban llegando; se sintió una desesperanza, un frió incontrolable, y la poca felicidad que podía haber en ese horrendo lugar, se evaporaba segundo tras segundo. La diminuta partícula de vida se apaga con la presencia de la muerte misma. La mujer se cubría con sus manos mientras trataba duramente convertirse en pared, pues se pegaba demasiado a ella, soltando unas imperceptibles convulsiones y repitiendo palabras sin sentido.

-¡LUNA! ¡No! ALÉJENSE DE ELLA MALDITOS IDIOTAS, ¡NO! Por favor no estés muerta, no estés muerta, tienes que vivir, íbamos a ir a Suecia a volver a buscar a tu animal de cuernos arrugados, ¡POR FAVOR!- la voz era lastimera, tanto que te hacia sentir mas tristeza que hasta anulaba el efecto que de por si ya albergaba el ambiente.

La mujer levanto la mirada y los tres residentes compartieron una mirada por un largo momento y aun a pesar por la distancia se podía apreciar como los ojos se oscurecían aun mas por la ira y lo peor, Venganza.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente dejando paso a tres túnicas largas y oscuras, la que venia por delante es la que abría el paso, mientras las otras dos albergaban en su esqueletudas manos a un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años. Tenia heridas y cortes profundos, se veía fatigado pero no le importaba su apariencia, si no lamentarse por su perdida. Las criaturas aventaron al hombre a la celda asegurándola después de que estuviera adentro y se posicionaban para empezar a atacar solo esperando la orden.

Se escucho una voz estridente:

-Por el delito cometido de la muerte de seis aurores respetables, liderar a los rebeldes en contra de el ministro Pius Thicknesse y el ministerio de magia, se le condena a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban con la compañía de los guardianes del área: los dementares; a Neville Frank Longbottom, el día 3 de Noviembre.

El hombre se volvió hacia los dementores y antes de marcharse dijo: -Prosigan

Se cerraron las puertas de piedra y los dementores empezaron a succionar la poca felicidad que el tal hombre Neville pudiera conservar.

Los gritos de tristeza y melancolía empezaron a gobernar el lugar. Si de por si el lugar ya era frió, ahora se encontraban en el centro de la Antártida.

La mujer miro con reproche al hombre de pelo azabache diciéndole sin rodeos: "Que esperas" El hombre levanto su mano derecha y concentrándose en reunir magia grito las siguientes palabras: Expecto Patronom...(1)

Surgió una luz plateada, pero al salir completa tomo un color oro puro, dando forma a tres majestuosas criaturas, pero la que sobresalía era un ciervo con porte vanidoso; el cual arremetió contra las horrorosas criaturas, que en vez de alimentarlas con la energía como mayoritariamente hace, se destruyeron dejando solamente las túnicas y un olor putrefacto.

-¿Enserio? Parece que con el paso del tiempo, huelen mucho peor.- dijo la bruja frunciendo el ceño con repulsión.

-¿Que esperabas, Mione? Esas cosas succionan el alma de la gente, es obvio que están muertos por dentro.- dijo la voz gruesa y ronca.

-No me exasperes Ronald, por que...- se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido que te hacia estremecer. Los dos guardaron silencio.

El recién llegado: Neville empezó a retorcerse y gritar.

-Harry, ábreme la puerta por favor.- el azabache hizo un movimiento con la mano y se escucho cuatro clik's. La bruja salio corriendo y se puso a intentar calmar al recién llegado.

-Shh... Ya Neville, calma...- susurraba con tristeza.

-Luna... Luna se fue... La mataron, la torturaron...- gimoteaba con dolor e ira. Las convulsiones iban en descenso.- La escuche, gritaba y gritaba, no pude hacer nada. Fue mu culpa. Yo fui el culpable.

El muchacho se levanto y abrazo a la chica y lloro por mucho tiempo, siendo a acompañado por ella.

En la puerta de la cárcel se encontraban dos muchachos, en su mirada había un enojo que sobrepasaba los limites, un enojo que no era capaz de albergarla una sola persona, por lo excesivo, pero ellos lo superaban a ceses.

El llanto se calmo después de unos minutos, y todo quedo en silencio. Cuando Neville se tranquilizo, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y con una desconocida. Se aparto y se echo al rincón.

-Tranquilo Nev, no te haremos nada.- dijo con voz ronca el muchacho de cabello rojo desde la entrada.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- gruño el aludido.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, no se habían dado cuenta que estaba oscuro y Neville no los veía, pues ellos como estaban acostumbrados, era normal ya distinguirse en la oscuridad.

-Lumus- una bola de luz salio de la nada y se poso en el centro del cuarto. El nuevo abrió los ojos y se puso a ver todas las caras de los tres. Miraba con asombro cada uno de los rostros sin perderse ningún detalle.

-¿Harry... Ron... Hermione? ¿son ustedes?- susurro levantándose lentamente.

-Hola Neville.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa carente de emociones.

(1) Expecto Patronom: Se que en el libro es Expecto Patronum, pero yo decidí cambiar una letra para que hubiera una variante y en vez de solo alejarlos poder destruirlos.

Dejen sus comentarios respecto a la historia. Todos son bien recibidos.

CecyBlack


End file.
